Willkommen in Los Santos
Der erste Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas erschien im August 2004 auf der offiziellen Webseite und hieß Willkommen in Los Santos (engl. Welcome to Los Santos). Viele Filmsequenzen und im Spiel aufgenommene Videos wurden gezeigt, die viel Action versprachen. Eine synchronisierte Version erschien – wie in den Vorgängern – nicht, daher sind die Dialoge direkt aus dem Spiel rausgeschrieben. Die Titel in den Klammern verweisen auf die Mission, in der ein bestimmter Satz gesprochen wurde. Trailer-Skript Szene 1 „Rockstar Games presents“ (dt. „Rockstar Games präsentiert)“ wird lautlos und in großen Buchstaben eingeblendet. Szene 2 Der Text wird fortgesetzt: „A Rockstar North Production“ (dt. „Eine Produktion von Rockstar North“. Szene 3 Chakachas „Jungle Fever“-Lied, der später auf Master Sounds FM zu hören sein wird, fängt an zu spielen und wir sehen auf dem Bildschirm einen dunkelhäutigen Mann mit grünem Kapuzenpullover, brauner Hose und dunklen Schuhen, der vor dem Haus der Johnsons auf zwei Mitglieder der Grove Street Families zugeht. Der Mann heißt Carl Johnson – allgemein bekannt als „CJ“. Das San-Andreas-Logo taucht auf. Szene 4 Ein paar Meter weiter – aber zu einer anderen Uhrzeit – sitzen vier Bandenmitglieder in einem Savanna. Am Steuer sitzt CJ mit einer SMG in der Hand. Szene 5 Sie fahren im selben Lowrider die Grove Street hinunter und „hüpfen“ mit ihrem Gefährt auf und ab – die vier kommen auch an Binco vorbei. Szene 6 In Idlewood übersprüht CJ mit einer Sprühdose ein Tag der rivalisierenden Ballas an die Wand eines Geschäfts (während der Mission Tagging up Turf). Szene 8 Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris und Sean „Sweet“ Johnson sind in Sweets Hinterhof am Basketballspielen (während der Zwischensequenz für die Mission Tagging up Turf). Szene 9 Eine Strandszene kommt ins Bild: Ein Mann (der in der Finalversion nicht mehr zu finden ist) und eine Frau tanzen während der Mission Life’s a Beach im Sonnenuntergang. Im Hintergrund stehen Quadbikes. Szene 10 Lance „Ryder“ Wilson, CJ, Big Smoke und Sweet, die beide in der Finalversion völlig anders angezogen sind, verlassen Sweets Haus während der Mission Drive-Thru. Szene 11 Eine rot-weiße Flugmaschine der Juank Air fliegt über Los Santos hinweg. Szene 12 An dem Haus in Idlewood, wo CJ erst in Szene 6 ein Tag übersprüht hat, radelt CJ auf dem Hinterrad mit einem Fahrrad vorbei. Szene 13 In einer Bar „spitzt“ CJ vor einem Billardtisch seinen Queue an – die weiße Kugel ist noch in Bewegung. Szene 14 In Old Reece’s Hair Facial Studio nimmt CJ auf einem Friseurstuhl Platz... Szene 15 ...woraufhin ihm ein Afro verpasst wird. Szene 16 In der nächsten Szene, eine Zwischensequenz, lehnt Ryder gemütlich an seinem Picador und raucht einen Joint. CJ steht vor ihm mit frisch geschnittenen Haaren. Szene 17 Eine Verkäuferin des Burger Shot holt unter dem Ladentresen ein Menü hervor und legt es auf dem Verkaufstisch ab. Szene 18 Die Kamera befindet sich nun in Mulholland, wo der Vinewood-Schriftzug genau unter die Lupe genommen wird. Szene 19 In Downtown Los Santos ist ein Hubschrauber des LSPD unterwegs, der seinen Lichtkegel auf die Erde gerichtet hat. Oberhalb dieses Drehflügelflugzeugs schwebt ein Newsheli von San News. Szene 20 Nun ist aber CJ mal wieder dran: Dieser erklimmt gerade einen Zaun und springt drüber. Szene 21 In der Mission Drive-by machen sich Big Smoke, CJ, Ryder und Sweet auf einen Drive-by bereit. Szene 22 In der Grove Street – vor der Ten Green Bottles Bar – steigen vier GSF-Mitglieder in einen Savanna ein. Szene 23 Gleiche Szene wie eben, nur aus einer anderen Perspektive. Szene 24 Während eines Lowrider-Treffens tanzen zwei Los Santos Vagos ein bisschen rum. Szene 25 Ein Savanna mit vier Insassen fährt die Grove Street runter – dieses Mal in Ostrichtung. Szene 26 CJ steht mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Vorsprung einer Villa in Mulholland – die Kamera schwenkt sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Eine Stimme aus dem Off gibt bekannt: „Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas...“, als das Logo von San Andreas erscheint. Szene 27 „Coming October 2004. This product is not yet rated“ (dt. „Ab Dezember 2004. Alterseinstufung ausstehend“). Das Schlussbild enthält Logos von San Andreas selber, Rockstar North, PlayStation, PlayStation 2 und Rockstar Games. Ein Banner weist auf „Rating Pending“ hin, also dass das Produkt noch eingestuft werden muss. es:Welcome to Los Santos Kategorie:Trailer